


Our unexpected journey *Sterek*

by AsherWatt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry for this, I dont even know.., I should be sleeping, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Stiles, Poor Stiles, Pregnancy, Witch curses Stiles, Worried Derek, good friend Scott, sterek love, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWatt/pseuds/AsherWatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pack has a run in with a mean witch, they are all just happy that they made it out alive. Stiles took the brink of the fight getting picked up by the thing and then thrown against the tree. He started feeling sick later... But it was more than a simple cold. *Sorry I suck at summaries!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles ran through the woods hot on the trail of Scott and Jackson he felt his face getting torn up by low branches but he pushed on eager to be in the action. Derek rarely let him do any of this stuff, saying that he would get himself killed, but this had been a spur of the moment thing and they had all just run out of the house with no time for Derek to make him stay behind. His heartbeat and loud breaths were the only things he could hear, long with the loud crunching leaves under his feet. Stiles was just about out of breath when he made it to the clearing where the rest of the pack was engaged in a fight with another monster that had been drawn to the supernatural magnet that was Beacon Hills.

Scott was at his side in an instant. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" He asked grabbing onto Stiles' shoulders shaking him just a little bit. Stiles shook out of his grip and stepped back away from him.

"You should have stayed home!" Derek snapped getting up from where he was just thrown almost effortlessly. He let out a furious growl stepping in front of Stiles when the fiend stepped closer to Stiles. She got a nasty look on her face and then pushed Scott from his spot and sent him flying across the clearing. Jackson picked him up from the spot where he landed and they both started rushing back only to be stopped by some sort of invisible wall. Scott let out a howl of frustration trying will all of his might to push through with no success. "Stiles!" Derek yelled but Stiles didn't hear him in time.

Before Stiles could do anything he felt a hand press to his shoulder and pain seared through his body. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground as his vision went white. He faintly heard the devilish laugh and Derek's howl before everything went black...

 

. . . .

Stiles woke with a pounding headache and the urge to throw up. His hand instantly went to his mouth as he sat up quickly and fell from where he had been laying. He let out a squeak but right before he hit the ground two strong arms wrapped around him pulling him up before he met the floor. "Stiles! Are you okay?" Stiles blinked for a moment trying to register what was going on. His vision finally steadied and he met Scott's eyes. 

"Uh, yeah." Stiles said rubbing his head slowly looking around the room noticing that they were in Derek's house. "What happened?" Stiles asked moving a little out of Scott's arms and instantly regretted it because as soon as he did a wave of nausea ripped through him and he took off to the bathroom before Scott could say anything. He just made it to the bathroom and came to a sliding stop on his knees in front of the garbage can. When Scott came in and saw Stiles getting sick he sighed and rubbed his best friends back like he had done sense they had been kids.

"Stiles? Scott?" Derek yelled from the front door and then jogged into the bathroom with Deaton right behind him. "Stiles? Are you okay? Don't worry, I brought back a doctor." Derek said rushed and his face was red. Stiles would have laughed if his stomach didn't feel like it was being ripped apart from the inside. 

Stiles let out a moan of pain as he leaned back into Scott, who started taking some of his pain. "Okay, I need to get him to a bed or maybe the couch. Somewhere I can look at him more closely." Deaton said looking over Derek's shoulder and to the two boys that were on the floor.

Deaton got Stiles to the couch ad tested him for whatever the magic could have been thrown at him due to the witch. He had almost given up when he took one more blood test and then left Derek and Scott with the promise that e would call soon with the results of the blood test and why Stiles may have been the one targeted.

Three hours later Scott lunged and answered his phone when it rang with Deaton's number flashing across the screen. "Hello? Deaton? Is he okay? What's going on with the witch?" Scott asked almost all at once and his words pulled Derek out of the kitchen where he had been pacing.

"Scott, calm down. I need you to have a clear head when I tell you this. Is Stiles awake?" Deaton asked and Stiles heart sunk when he asked this question, he didn't even know if anything was wrong yet but the way he said those words made his heart almost stop.

"No, he is sleeping. Do you need me to wake him up?" Stiles asked and Derek made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. 

"No, no. The fact that he is sleeping is quite alright. Now Scott, put the phone on speaker and tell Derek to come in and listen to this too." Deaton said and Scott did as he was told moving closer to Derek so they both were hovered over the small screen. "So the witch was from the Halber coven. They are mostly known for their love bringing and not killing so that is a good thing. But they are also almost un-heard of in this part of the world." Deaton paused for a moment and Scott and Derek stayed silent listening for what might be wrong with Stiles

"All the other tests that I have run confirm my concerns. Now this might be shocking to hear but I need you listen and you have to be there for Stiles no matter what happens." Deaton warned and Derek's eyes flashed with fear of what could be wrong with Stiles. "Now I am guessing that the witch sensed that Stiles is the center of your pack. And he is, Stiles holds all of you together no matter what you guys think. She also sensed tension between you all. So she did what she thought was right, she gave you something that should bring you all together." With this Deaton stopped talking.

"What is it?" Derek finally snapped after a few moments of silence. 

"Stiles has been granted their thought of the gift of life." Deaton said and for a moment neither boy thought that was such a bad thing.

"What is so bad about that?" Scott asked after a while of thinking he missed something important.

"Well she changed Stiles' body and-" He was interrupted by Derek.

"Just tell me what is happening to him!" He snapped

"It is rare but not unheard of. Stiles will need your help very soon, if my tests are correct and I am pretty darn sure that they are, Stiles body has been altered and he is to be expecting." Deaton said after a long ramble of almost nothing. 

"Like pregnant?" Scott gasped "But he is a dude!"

"I am sure of it Scott. Just watch out for him okay? I will be back over as soon as I can. Make sure he is getting enough sleep and eating enough food. Just keep him healthy until I can get over there again. I have to go find out if there will be any harm coming to Stiles if it has to stay." Deaton said and they heard a car start up in the background.

"It might harm him? Why don't you just rip it out of him! Better yet, I will do it myself." Derek snapped but froze to a squeak that he heard shortly after. Both boys turned to see Stiles sitting up with a stunned look on his face. He had a hand pressed over his stomach and he looked at them with horror in his eyes. 

"No!" Stiles sobbed and Scott was at his side in seconds. But Stiles flinched away grabbing his stomach protectively. "No! You wont touch me." Stiles said sobbing loudly, but this time he let Scott pull him into his arms and rock him slowly back and forth. Derek watched them with a twinge of jealousy and the strange urge to hold Stiles himself. 

"Shh Stiles." Scott whispered into the other boy's hair "It is all going to be okay." He put a hand over Stiles' and smiled down at him. "We all will."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles switched between the couch and pacing the floor in front of the couch. He kept running his hands through his hair and it was looking more and more disheveled by the second. Scott finally left after three hours of hovering over Stiles and went to seek out Allison. Derek had long given up and asking him to just sit down and talk about what was happening.

"Oh my gosh." Stiles kept whispering to himself. "Oh my gosh, only me. Why do things like this always happen to me?" Derek leaned back in his seat and shook his head slowly. He continued to watch as the boy he loved paced back and forth slowly driving him mad. "Pregnant? Like a girl... So she turned me into a girl! A girl!" Stiles groaned plopping down on the ouch beside Derek.

"Stiles, you know that you are not a girl!" Derek said calmly. He watched as Stiles lowered his eyes to the hand that was still pressed to his stomach and sighed. "Come on Stiles." Derek said and waited for the younger man to look at him. When he didn't he was about to try again when the door flew open and in came Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, and Danny.

"Little red!" Aiden joked rubbing Stiles' head roughly and Stiles pushed him away before Scott sat down beside him. Stiles scooted a little closer to Scott and he saw out of the corner of his eye Derek's shoulders droop. He was confused for a moment because he thought that Derek hated him, he had threatened to rip the baby out didn't he? 

Baby... It felt weird for Stiles to think about. And it only made his eyes flicker back to his flat stomach. He was worried because if there was one thing that he was sure of coming out of health class, is that the girls have the babies. That they have all the things that males do not to help the baby grow and be able to function. Then came the fear, what if the baby dies? What if Stiles can't give it the things that it needs to survive?

"Earth to Stiles!" Scott said waving a hand in front of his best friends face. It snapped the other boy out of his thoughts and he looked around the room at everyone who was watching him intently. His eyes came to a rest on Scott and he raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Derek just said that it is getting late, you can crash here if you want. Everyone is leaving and I have to take Allison home. Now as much as I love you cuddling with me, I have to go." Scott laughed 

"Oh, yeah sorry." Stiles said blinking quickly and making eye contact with Derek before quickly adverting his eyes away. "Yeah, uh, where can I sleep?" He asked and Derek stood so Stiles took that as a 'Follow me' and stood up as well. When he stood up too quickly he felt light headed so he reached out and just caught Derek's shoulder before his knees gave out. 

Derek whipped around and grabbed Stiles and took him into his arms. "Okay Stiles, you can sleep in my room. Here let me help you up the stairs." Derek said wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. 

"I can walk!" Stiles protested but he followed on gripping Derek's arm anyway. Derek didn't say anything and he didn't have too as long as he knew that Stiles was okay that was good enough for him. He wanted to talk, he wanted to tell Stiles to be careful, that he didn't know what would have happened if something were to of happened to the younger boy, he wanted to tell him three words that he had never felt like saying to anyone else before Stiles came along.

But no matter how much he wanted too he couldn't. Every time he tried he could not get the right words to come out or to even form in his head the right way. "Derek." Stiles whispered when he was all settled into Derek's bed. Everyone had been gone for just a little bit now and Derek was trying to make Stiles comfortable. "Where are you going to sleep?" Stiles asked 

"On the couch." Derek said and he meant for it to come out as it being okay but to Stiles it sounded gruff and mean. Stiles sighed and scooted over in the far to big bed.

"Sleep here, I don't want to kick you out of your bed." Stiles whispered to him.

"Stiles."Derek whispered but he felt himself moving to the bed anyway. Stiles shifted closer to him when he got there and Derek couldn't help but wrap his arms around the smaller boy.

"I'm scared." Stiles admitted softly

"Don't be. It will all be okay." Derek whispered back

"How can you be sure?" Stiles asked

"Because I will not let anything happen to you. Either of you." Derek whispered and it really hit him for the first time that this was really happening. He took a deep breath and something inside of him shifted, the connection that he always felt with Stiles. He always assured himself that it was just the pack bond, but this was something stronger, bigger than he could ever imagine. "I promise."

"Okay." Stiles said tears forming in his brown eyes. Derek wiped away one that fell down his cheek as an overwhelming urge to comfort the crying boy rushed over him. He looked Stiles in the eyes and then leaned down closer. He looked back up into Stiles' eyes as if asking permission and then connected their lips.

Derek felt something inside him shift, break, and then snap back together all at once, and he only found a small voice questioning him this time. All the rest of him screamed Stiles' name and begged of protection. There were many words running through his mind as they split apart. Stiles laid his head on Derek's chest and closed hie eyes, and soon after his breathing became steady.

Derek laid awake thinking. 'Stiles, baby, save, protect, mate… Mate, mate, mate, mate, mate…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all of you that read this and commented! I didn't think that anyone would really read this! Thanks soo much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Sciles... I had too! Thanks to everyone who left comments!!! I am sorry for the long wait I have been really busy! comment and tell me what you think!! Thanks again!! <3

Derek woke up without Stiles beside him. At first he looked around the room before flying out of the bed. "Stiles?" He yelled reaching the door and ripping it open and almost off the hinges. "Stiles!" He yelled again panic starting to sink in. He had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard Stiles' laugh ring out through the house, his shoulders relaxed and he slowly walked down the stairs. 

Scott and Stiles were on his couch playing some sort of video game which consisted of driving around while blowing things up. Stiles was leaning over Scott trying to block his view of the screen and Scott was trying to push him off and Stiles was just laughing. Scott's car skidded into a wall and Stiles let out a hoot of victory before getting shoved off the couch and landing on the floor with a thud. 

Derek almost went to him but a second later he hopped back up and tackled Scott who fell from the couch not expecting the surprise assault. Derek watched as both boys tumbled to the ground, Stiles on top for only a second before Scott flipped them easily and straddled Stiles' hips. Stiles flopped and struggled bucking up trying to get Scott off of him. Derek leaned against the stair rail watching the two boys. 

They stilled for a moment just looking at each other, the game long forgotten just background noise in the almost too quiet room. Scott cleared his throat and then rubbed his hand through his hair. He coughed out a chuckle and stood up and then helped Stiles to his feet. "I won by the way." Scott laughed looking at the long forgotten game that was announcing the winner. Stiles mouth fell open and he slapped Scott on the back of the head causing a whole other wrestling match to get started.

They rolled around on the floor until they were both out of breath, Scott had his back on the floor and Stiles was laying with his back resting on his chest. Stiles sighed and let his head fall to Scott's shoulder when Scott's hands snaked up and wrapped around his waist, letting his hands rest on Stiles' stomach. "So this is happening." Scott whispered his breath ghosting over Stiles' ear. "The baby thing I mean."

"Yeah I guess so." Stiles whispers back just as quiet. "I'm kinda scared, ya know." he confessed letting out a long breath of air.

"Of what?" Scott asked

"Not being able to do this, I mean what if something happens and I die... I don't know what is going to happen." Stiles whispered sliding off of Scott and sitting on the floor across from him when he sits up. 

"Everything is going to be okay, Stiles. Remember? I promised!" Scott said and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah I know... Maybe we should make some breakfast for when Der wakes up. I am kinda feeling blue berry pancakes!" Stiles said his stomach growling in response. 

"You like him, don't you." Stiles said standing and then pulling the other boy to his feet.

Stiles shrugged but smiled a little bit. "You do!" Stiles teased and Stiles pushed him a little bit. 

"It's not like it matters anyway..." Stiles said his face turning red. "I mean, he did kiss me." Stiles mumbled turning away from scott and walking into the kitchen.

"He what?" Scott squeaked following Stiles.

"Yeah, and get this! Deaton called sometime last night when Derek woke up to answer it so did I. He said that the witch had to choose someone to randomly be like, the father i guess, to the baby. But he doesn't know who yet. We won't until he finds out more about what is happening to me and if I can even survive this and all that good stuff..." Stiles said trailing off.

"Oh, wow...Okay. Who do you want it to be?" Scott asked eyeing the boy carefully.

"I don't know just yet." Stiles whispered and from where Derek was listening intently from the living room he heard everything. He leaned his head against the rail as the smile fell from his face.

There was only one thought in his mind now, Stiles didn't want him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I am sorry I know it has literately been like forever.. But I updated! Thanks soo much for the 92 kudos! Please comment and tell me what you think and I will update soon!

About an hour after breakfast Scott had to go to work because he was in charge now that Deaton was not there. So, that left a very bored grumpy and Stiles lying on Derek's couch because Derek would not let him leave in case he got hurt. Derek was lost in a book and tried not to pay much attention to the other boy in the room. Stiles kept on flopping into different positions and sighing. After about five minutes of this Derek looked up from his book and at the boy who was currently lying upside down halfway off of the couch. “What are you doing Stiles?” Derek asked closing his book around his finger so he didn’t lose his spot. Stiles didn’t answer at first he just continued to lay like that on the couch. But then he looked up at Derek and rolled over so he was off the couch and sitting on the floor.

Stiles rubbed his face in his hand and let out another long sigh. When he looked back up at Derek the other boy was glaring at him so he couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Stiles asked when he was done laughing; Derek just shook his head and looked back down at the book he was reading. Stiles shook his head and flopped back onto his back and propped his feet up on the table that was by the couch. He yawned and absentmindedly rubbed his stomach. Derek looked up at him and paused, he felt a small smile tug at the end of his lip as he watched the teen laying there in what had be an uncomfortable position. 

“Stiles, is something wrong?” Derek asked a little while later when the boy had been quiet for too long. He had sat up from his position and was now staring at the blank television screen.   
“No, I am just really bored.” Stiles said drumming his fingers on the table now. It was Derek’s turn to sigh when he saw the younger teen’s eyes flicker to the x-box that Scott had brought over a long time ago trying to add to collection of electronics. Derek had hated the idea of adding all of this stuff at his house because that caused everyone to stay longer and longer every night. After a while though he got over it, and then after that he started wishing that they would come over, because everywhere that Scott went Stiles was not too far behind.  
Derek knew he would regret this but he sighed and picked up the two controllers that the boys threw earlier and tossed one to the other boy. “Ya, think you can beat me?” Derek asked and then smiled when he saw Stiles’ face light up.

“Are ya kidding? Have you even held one of these before?” Stiles laughed waving the controller in front of Derek’s face. Derek pushed it away and Stiles hopped up onto the couch grabbing the stack of games on the table.

“What do you want to play?” Stiles asks spreading the games out on the couch between them. Derek looked back and forth between them and shook his head. He didn’t want to admit that he had never even heard of these games so he decided to play it off.

“Nah, you pick. You are the one who thinks that you can beat me. So you might as well pick the one that you’re best at.” Stiles looked at him and laughed seeing right through his act.  
“Oookay.” Stiles said picking up a racing game. He hopped off of the couch and put it in the x box and then came back turning the television on and to the right channel. 

“Do you want me to teach you how to play?” Stiles asked smiling shyly up at Derek as he scowls at his controller. 

“I know how to use this!” Derek said moving his fingers over the different colored buttons. “I am just getting ready to kick your butt.” Stiles laughed at that and chose his car that he was going to race. He looked over at Derek after he was done; waiting for him to choose his car, but Derek was still looking at the item in his hands like it was some forging object.   
“Are you going to pick your car?” Stiles asks looking over at Derek sliding a little closer o the other boy so he could point to the buttons.

“Push this to see a different car, and when you find one that you want push that button?” Stiles said. Derek glanced up at him before he started to flip though the cars, until he just picked a random car and sat back on the couch, letting the controller sink to his lap. “Okay so to play this game all you have to do is move this thing forward and side to side and then your car will move and turn. The goal is to, attempt, to even come close to trying to beat me!” Stiles laughed bumping his shoulder into Derek’s.

Derek turned his head a little and fixed his glare on Stiles. Stiles widened his eyes and tried to look innocent and Derek smiled a little as Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. “I don’t think that I will have that much trouble beating you.” Derek said and Stiles gasped putting a hand to his chest in mock hurt. 

“Well!” Stiles said pretending to flip his hair over his shoulder. “Someone is in for a big surprise! Don’t worry, I won’t tell all of your beta’s that I beat you.” Stiles laughs then he sticks his hand out to shake Derek’s hand. When Derek shakes his hand he flings himself back on the couch and starts the game. Derek just shakes his head and turns his head to the screen that is counting down the start of their race.

When the race starts Derek falls behind very quickly, Stiles then slows down to let him catch up only to shove his car right off of the track and over the edge. Derek groans when his car is placed back on the starting line. “Stiles!” Derek growls but he just leans forward on the couch and races to try to catch up with Stiles. 

“What? You said that it wouldn’t be hard to beat me so I am just helping myself so you don’t beat me so easy!” Stiles laughs out as Derek finds Stiles car again. “There I let you catch up now stop whining”

“Shut up.” Derek said nudging him a little before concentrating on the game. Derek waited until he saw the finish line to make his move. He and Stiles were about tied when he turned his car sharply to try to throw Stiles’ car off of the track. But right before he could, Stiles put his car at a standstill so Derek’s car went sailing over the edge of the track again. So when Derek’s car was back at the starting line, Stiles’ crossed the finish line.

Stiles laughed so hard that he rolled off the couch after looking at the look on Derek’s face. He had let the controller slip out of his hands and he was staring blankly at the screen that was now announcing Stiles’ victory. Stile shopped up and looked at the clock. “I’m hungry. I will go make lunch, but between now and then stop being grumpy and come eat!” Stiles placed a kiss to Derek’s cheek playfully before rushing to the kitchen. Derek just shook his head still looking at the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! Here is another chapter and another one will be on the was soon!! Make sure you comment!

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked Derek as he sat down beside him on the couch again. He didn’t get an answer right away so he passed the seconds by poking Derek in the cheek while saying his name over and over again. Finally Derek turned and fixed a glare at Stiles causing the boy to freeze. “What? I was just asking!” Stiles said pulling his finger back to his body and sticking his bottom lip out in a small pout. Derek’s lip twitched up into what was almost a smile before he turned away and shook his head slightly.

“I am not thinking about anything.” Derek mumbled and then took a deep breath. Stiles shifted on the couch and kept bouncing his knee to the point where it was driving the other boy crazy. “Do you want to take a walk out back or something?” Derek asked and Stiles’ face lit up. 

“You will let me outside?” Stiles gasped “What if something happens, like an earthquake? Or a big sinkhole swallows the ground that we will walk! Will you be ready to take that chance?” Stiles said sarcastically and Derek rolled his eyes and pushed his arm a little. 

“If you don’t shut up I will put you on a leash and leave you tied pt the back porch while I go on a run!” Derek threatened and Stiles laughed standing up and taking hold of Derek’s hand to pull him onto his feet. 

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked as he slid his shoes on. He was giddy that he was able to do something and the smile on his face proved it. He looked out the back of Derek’s house and tried to find a path in some of the woods but he found nothing. “You do know where we are going right?” Stiles asked looking back over his shoulder at the wolf who was shrugging into the leather jacket that he was famous for. Derek looked at Stiles and narrowed his eyes.

“Stiles, if I didn’t know where I was going, do you think that I would take you with me?” Derek asked and Stiles just shrugged and smiled a little as they walked out the door and towards the woods together. As they were walking to the path that Derek used to walk all the time when he was younger, they walked in comfortable silence. Stiles was looking all around him and sometimes he would get close and they would bump shoulders. Derek found the trail and started to lead Stiles around the side of his land. 

Then Stiles’ eyes landed on something that caught all of his interest. “Derek what’s this?” Stiles asked walking over to the side of the trail and putting his hand on the small “D.H and L.H” Carved into the tree. Derek walked up behind him and looked at what he had found.

“Oh I forgot about this.” Derek said quietly. “Laura and I came out here when we were little. We would have races to see who could run the whole perimeter of the property fastest. She always beat me. Never let me forget that either.” Derek said and Stiles smiled at how happy he looked as he ran his fingers over the carved letters. “One day we were out walking before dark and she said that she wanted to make a tree house. I told her she was crazy because there was no way that we could build one by ourselves. We were only like, I don’t know, eight. We found the perfect tree and she had me carve our initials into it so we knew which one we wanted to build it in when we came back.”

Stiles looked up at Derek through his eyelashes and saw the longing look in his eyes. And Stiles knew, he knew why it was there. Derek missed his family, he had always did such a good job at hiding it from other people but in this moment Stiles could tell that he missed them more than he had ever thought himself. “Did you ever try?” Stiles asked leaning into Derek’s side. Derek stilled for a moment and then wrapped his arm around Stiles and pushed his nose through the small amount of hair that had grown out from behind his ear. 

“Oh we tried all right.” Derek chuckled into the side of Stiles’ neck. Stiles sat down and Derek followed him. They were both leaning against a tree on the opposite side staring at the carved tree. “She dragged me out here every day for a very long time. She had me carry everything out here, no matter how much there was and how many trips that I had to make she never helped. She always said she was the mastermind of the plan so I had to be the one to do everything!” Stiles laughed because he could picture young Derek running through the woods back and forth just to please his sister.

“What happened? Why did you stop building it?” Stiles asked smiling.

“Well, we were doing pretty well actually. We had everything out in the woods and we were ready to start. When we were almost done with the outer layer of the tree house, she fell out of the tree.” He paused his eyes going to the top of the tree to the ground, like he was watching his sister tumble from the tree again. “She healed within minutes, but then she was done with the whole tree house thing. She climbed back up there and tore everything we had started down!” Derek laughed a little bit and leaned his forehead against the top of Stiles head.

“We better get back before Scott gets home.” Stiles said moving a little bit to the right. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Derek said. They both stood up and started to walk back to the house. Halfway back to the house Derek took a chance and joined their hands together. Stiles moved closer to Derek and they crossed the line out of the woods and into the back yard holding hands. Derek was happier than he had been in a long time…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Here is another chapter as promised! Make sure you comment and tell me what you think!!

Stiles and Derek stayed in the back yard after they got back because Stiles found an old grill under the back porch, along with a shed of things that he had packed away and not touched in a long time. He had almost forgotten that he had them anymore. Stiles was in the shed and shuffling through everything and Derek was standing at the door trying to get Stiles out of his shed without him convincing him to bring everything out of it. “Wow Derek! I never knew you had so much stuff that you were hiding from us!” Stiles looked through some more of the stuff and then back at Derek who had his head lowered just a little. “Hey, I know where to take our baby when he gets old enough to swim! This pool is huge!” Stile laughed as he shifted deeper into the shed. “Does this thing ever end?” Stiles asked but his voice was distant in Derek’s ears, almost went unheard.  
Derek was still stuck on what Stiles said before. He couldn’t wrap his head around it ‘our baby’ he said it to be such a small thing but it brought Derek’s world to a standstill. What had Stiles meant by ‘our baby’? Did he mean that he wanted the baby he was bound to have was Derek’s? When he finally got his mind back he didn’t know how to question Stiles on the subject so all he said was “He?”

Stiles who had been mumbling on about how mad he was that Derek kept all this stuff from him stopped and looked back at him when he said something. “What? Oh, yeah, I know it is stupid, but my dad always said that he hoped I had a boy that acted just like me. So I just kinda stuck with the ‘he’ thing.”  
Derek nodded slightly understanding and moved back when Stiles started walking closer to the door. Stiles walked passed him and to the covered grill. “Does this work?” Stiles asked pulling the cover off. He opened the lid and tried to turn it on but nothing happened. “Can you fix it?” He then asked and Derek’s lip twitched up into a small smile when he nodded. “Cool! Then we can set up the pool and some of the other stuff that I found!” Stiles said. “Hold on, I got to pee!”

The last thing Stiles saw before he ran into the house is Derek’s bright smile as he shook his head. He took the stairs two at a time until he got to the top. He went into the bathroom and was all ready to pee until he looked down. Stiles eyes narrowed but he swore he saw a bump. He shook his head because it had only been one freaking day, but he could not stop seeing that little bump that cut out from his usual flat stomach. After he used the bathroom he went to the living room and grabbed his phone off of the table.

“Hello?”

“Deaton! Thank God you answered! Listen I need you to tell me that I am crazy.” Stiles said flopping down on the couch. He ran a hand though his hair and sighed.

“I do not think that you are crazy Sties, strange, but not crazy. What seems to be the problem?” Deaton asked chuckling slightly.

“Well, you know the whole thing going on and everything? Yeah, I have accepted it now; I mean it’s kinda cool and all. I am pretty excited to be truthful, but that’s not what I called for, I was just upstairs because I had to pee and all and I looked down and I swear to God that my stomach is bigger. I am crazy right? I mean it has only been like one day! That is impossible, I mean not that me being in this situation is any more possible but look where we are now!” Stiles rambled on and then stopped talking when he heard Deaton chuckle.

“Listen Stiles, I was going to call you later today. I am on my way home right now. I have talked to some people who had this happen to them before. Given this person was a wolf but I am sure that the same thing happens for a human that has this happen to them. You are really doing everything right and this is actually normal. The witch made it so your pack is no bound together; she has created the alpha pair. This should only last a minimum or six months, much faster than any normal female pregnancy.” Stiles lost track of all that Deaton was saying and he was thinking about what he had said before.

“Alpha pair?” Stiles asked cutting Deaton off from whatever he was still saying.

“Uh, yeah. The baby is going to be yours, and Derek’s.” Deaton paused and when he didn’t get a response he continued. “Well I will let you get back to whatever you were doing and I will talk to you and Derek when I get back. Goodbye Stiles.” Deaton said and he hung up.

Stiles looks to the door to see Derek standing there looking at the phone he is holding up to his ear and Stiles knew that he had heard everything. “Six months.” Stiles breaths and Derek is standing in front of him in an instant. He slowly put his hand out and touched Stiles stomach lightly.

“Ours.” Derek whispered and when Stiles looked up into his eyes they were wet with fresh tears.

Stiles put both of his hands over Derek’s one and smiled up at him. “Ours.” He confirmed and Derek brought his face to Stiles’ for a light kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is another chapter! I am sorry for the long wait but I have been Christmas shopping and all of that good stuff! I will try to add another chapter before long! Thanks to everyone for reading! Make sure you comment and tell me what you think!

When Scott came home, it was too a sight that he had to admit that he never thought that he would see. Stiles called him out into the back yard and he walked out to see Stiles attempting to put together the pool and Derek standing by a grill as he cursed at what he guessed was the repair manual. Stiles groaned and started banging some type of tube off of the ground and then ended up throwing it before Scott made it over to him. Stiles looked up at him as he sat down with a small pout on his lips. “Uh, hia Stiles, whatcha building?” Scott asked and then nodded at the picture Stiles was trying to match the pieces with. “Oh, where did you get this?” Scott asked setting the picture down and picking up one of the pieces.

“This thing is impossible, Scotty! I mean look how many pieces this has? How can so many small things make such a useful big thing! Why not just sell the pool in one piece?” Stiles complained and then he stopped when they heard a crash and looked back at Derek who was stomping on the grill that he must have kicked over. Stiles held back a laugh when Derek’s little tantrum ended and Derek cleared his throat and straightened his jacket.

“I will just go buy a new grill.” Derek grumbled and then started to head back to the house. Stiles jumped up and started to follow him.

“Wait! I am coming with you!” He looked back at Scott. “Hey you mind building that for me? I mean it can’t be that hard, right? Thanks!” Stiles called and ran after Derek before Scott could say anything. He met Derek out front and hopped into the passenger side of the car.

“So…” Stiles said after about twenty minutes of driving. “I didn’t like that grill anyway. I would have probably stomped it myself if you wouldn’t have done it for me. So thanks for helping me out.” He smiled when he saw Derek’s hands stop gripping the steering wheel so tight and he sat back in his seat. “I wonder how Scott is doing with that pool; I mean how did you even get that thing together in the first place?”

“Why do you do that Stiles?” Derek asked with a small sigh as he relaxed back into the seat like Stiles had just done.

“Do what? Talk? Come on Derek, you of all people should know that I talk all of the time. Why would you start to question it now?” Stiles asked chuckling slightly.

“No, you are acting so calm. You are freaking out, and don’t try to tell me that you are not because I can smell the fear and anxiety all over you. I know that you are freaking out and yet you can still sit with everyone and joke about almost anything. I want to know why? You help everyone with everything but you don’t let anyone help you.” Derek sighed and Stiles stopped and just stared at him.

“That is the most I have ever heard you say at once. Like ever!” Stiles said and Derek turned his head to look at him for a second before shaking his head and looking back to the road in front of him.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Derek said and then stopped talking as he waited for Stiles to say something.

“I don’t know Derek!” Stiles said finally as they were pulling into the store’s parking lot. “I guess that I have just learned that not many people care about my problems. It has just been me and my dad and you know he works a lot. I used to tell all my problems but then he got Allison, then Kira. I just kinda started trying to help out everyone else and it helps me ignore my own. So, what kind of grill do you think we should get? Do you want to upgrade or get the same type?” Stiles asked hopping out of the car and slamming his door.

Derek met him at the hood of his car and pulled the younger boy into a hug. This caught Stiles off guard but he soon melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around Derek’s back. When he pulled back Derek rubbed his neck a slight blush on his face that Stiles had never seen before. “I think I want to upgrade, maybe you could tell me which one you like the best. Cost is not a problem.” Derek said and Stiles’ lip curled up into a small smile and they started walking to the store.

When they were walking through the store Derek was set on finding the grills but Stiles let his eyes wander over everything that they passed. When his eyes came to a rest on the baby clothes he stopped. Derek kept walking a few steps then stopped when he noticed that Stiles was not beside him anymore. “Derek look!” Stiles said as he walked over and looked at the small clothes that were on the shelves and hangers. 

“Oh no.” Derek whispers as he walks up and looks over Stiles’ shoulder. “Do not tell me that you are going to be one of those parents that dress their poor kids up in all of the ridiculous clothes!” Derek said as he tried to gently pull Stiles away from the millions of pink and blue newborn outfits.   
“So what if I am. I have you to buy them all for me!” Stiles laughed as he let Derek pull him away. Derek scoffed but did not deny it so Stiles let a large smile spread across his face as he walked down the aisle with Derek.   
. . .  
When they finally found the grill that Stiles liked the best and were on their way home Stiles laughed about them being gone for over three hours. “Do you think Scott has the pool together?” Derek asked reaching across the cup holders to take Stiles’ hand. 

“If he does I will be really surprised. I mean I couldn’t even start to put it together. Here, I will call him.” Stiles said reaching in and taking his phone out of his back pocket. He dialed the all to familiar number and waited as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Scotty!” Stiles yelled and Scott chuckled a little.

“Hey, Stiles, what’s up? You guys have been gone forever. Everyone is over here and Deaton got here a little bit ago. We all got the pool set up and not Jackson and Lydia are trying to fill it. Haha you should have seen it, Lydia is the only one who really know what was going on and so she basically slapped Jackson when he did his normal ‘I got this guys’ thing.” Scott continued to laugh a little and Stiles looked over at Derek with a small smile on his face.

“You know what we should do right?” Stiles asked and both Derek and Scott said what at the same time. “Scott, we will be home soon. Tell everyone to not break the pool I want to see how you did! See ya!” After that Stiles hung up and looked at Derek. “Let’s stop at the little store in town and get some stuff that we can cook on the grill! We can have a little pack night thing!”   
“Stiles, are you sure? You feeling up to it?” Derek asked squeezing Stiles’ hand lightly.

“Derek I am not dying!” Stiles said slapping Derek’s arm lightly with his free hand. “Stop at the store I am up for a party tonight!” Stiles laughed and Derek smiled and turned in the direction of the small store.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is another chapter! I will probably update again later today!! Enjoy and comment!

After the two boys had left the store and Derek had stopped complaining that Stiles needed to leave some food for other people in the town they made their way back to the house. When they pulled up Lydia and Allison were on the porch and rushed over to Stiles. They ushered him into the house and left Derek there with a car full of food and a grill. He sighed but smiled a little when Stiles threw a quick apologetic glance over his shoulder before the door shut. Stiles followed the girls through the house and then out the door to the back yard. His eyes widened when he saw the very large pool and the hose in it that was slowly filling it up. There were also some picnic tables and different games set up around the yard. “Wow!” Stiles said as he looked around and saw everything. 

“Stiles! I need a partner the twins think they can beat our mad skills!” Scott yelled over from beside the Cornhole game. Stiles laughed as he saw Aiden and Ethan fighting over what color beanbags they were going to use. “Just pick one!” Scott groaned when Stiles finally made it past the girls and over to him. 

“I want red.” Stiles said simply and the guys broke apart and looked at him. 

“That solves it. Come on give ‘em up!” Scott laughed and they took the right color and all got into their positions. “Okay, Stiles and me against you two. Try not to cry too much when you lose, I mean Stiles and I are unbeaten, sense like the fourth grade!” After he said that Stiles nodded flexing his arms and earning a laugh from the other three. 

“Well that will end today.” Aiden said cracking his knuckles out in front of him making Stiles cringe a little. “I mean, how hard it can be, just a little toss of the bag. I bet I will get it in the hole every time.” He paused after he said that and thought about it for a moment. “This game sounds oddly dirty.” He added and Stiles agreed. 

“Alright you guys can go first.” Stiles said scratching the side of his stomach that has been strangely itchy and he felt a little weird doing it but no one seemed to notice so he didn’t say anything about it. He saw out of the corner of his eye Derek walk through the door with the grill and then some of the other guys walk out so they must have helped him put all the food away. Derek looked over and made eye contact with him and then looked at the game like he really wanted to say that Stiles shouldn’t be playing but then he never got the chance when Lydia pushed him to start building the grill.

Ethan was the first to toss; he completely missed the first one and then hit the board the second time but it fell off. Stiles smiled a little turning so he could hide it, but the smile was wiped from his face when Ethan sank the third on right into the hole. “There, I think I got it now.” He smiled a little to himself saying.

Next it was Scott’s turn to throw he nodded to Stiles and then dramatically stretched before slowly picking up the beanbag. He winked over at Stiles before sticking a finger in his mouth and sticking it up to test the wind. Then he bent down and picked a blade of grass and then let it drop from above his head. Stiles laughed when he put a finger to his chin and hummed putting his finger back up into the air before humming again. Finally when Aiden was growling Scott stopped and got ready to throw he beanbag. Stiles was even more impressed when Scott got all three of his bags into the hole sending them into the lead with six points when the twins didn’t have any points. Stiles let out a whistle as Scott took a victory lap around the yard. Aiden grumbled grabbing all the bags out of the board and handed Stiles’ to his. “Thanks!” Stiles said and Aiden just grunted. Sense Scot made the last pint Stiles was up first.

“Okay Stiles, just like you have done before! You got this!” Scott cheered from his spot at the other board.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles and waving him off and squatting down a little as he positioned himself to throw. When he did throw two of them landed on the board and the first one he threw didn’t come close to the board. He groaned and Scott said it was still okay. When Aiden threw he got one on the board and one in the hole, but his first toss much like Stiles’ went way off path. Scott tallied up the path but Stiles beat him to it. “They got three we have six still.” Stiles said and Scott nodded. 

The rest of the game went much like this and the end of it ended in Stiles and Scott celebrating a twenty one to nineteen victory over the twins. Derek had the grill set up and the pool was nearly filled. As Stiles met Derek by the grill he felt like he could get used to this. He leaned into Derek’s side and Derek wrapped one arm around the younger boy’s waist. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it will be like in the future, he imagined a dark haired toddler running around the yard getting chased by Scott before getting coughed and tossed up into the air and giggling loudly. He could picture himself here by the grill with Derek as he cooked dinner for the pack on just a lazy summer afternoon like this one. 

Derek could almost tell what Stiles was thinking as he pressed a small kiss to his temple looking out at the pack as Scott and Aiden wrestled to settle hoe Aiden had lost the game. Ethan sat on the ground by Danny only half paying attention and cheering for his brother. The rest of the pack was chatting or just lounging around enjoying the company. Derek smiled thinking back to the time when he still had his family and when they used to do this all the time. He smiled pulling Stiles a little closer as he thought about their future together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Sorry for the late update I got stuck in the middle of it... Well comment for the next chapter!! It probably wont be up until the day after tomorrow! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Have a wonderful day tomorrow!

Stiles was practically jumping up and down when the pool was finally filled. He was ready to strip right down and jump in but Derek had made him go up into the house and wear a pair of his swim shorts. When he finally got his shorts on and was ready to rush out and get into the pool he stopped in front of the small mirror that Derek had in his room. He sighed letting his hands rest on the small bump that he had. He turned to the side and looked at it trying to find out if he should slip a shirt on as well to hide it. He didn’t know why this was bothering him but he felt his eyes fill up with tears as he worried about what the others would say about this. Finally he just walked back and sat on the bed laying back to he could see the small bump that stuck out from his stomach. Brushing his fingers over it lightly he sighed again.

“Hey there little guy. Or girl, I mean I don’t really know what you are- not that I want you to be a boy- well not that I want you to be a girl- ugh!” Stiles sighed rubbing a hand over his face. “You know what, I don’t care what you are, I am just… Nervous really. I want you to be happy. If you are a girl, it will be a little more difficult because I have like zero experience with girls, but you will have Allison and Lydia. Trust me when I tell you that you will never lift a finger if you are a girl, Lydia will be beside herself buying everything for you. I am sure she will drag Jackson along as well. But if you do decide to be a boy well you will be set there as well with Scott.” Stiles felt a small smile spread over his face when he thought of that.

Stiles stood up letting his fingers linger over his stomach before walking out of the room and back down the stairs. When he got to the back yard Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and the twins were in the pool messing around with a volleyball game. Stiles hopped into the pool his worries about what the others might think long forgotten.

“Score?” He asked taking a place by Ethan.

“I don’t know. I think this turned more into a game of water dodge ball!” As soon as he said that a ball came flying in Stiles direction and Ethan reached over and pulled Stiles out of the way. Stiles looked over at Scott who had a guilty look on his face.

“Scotty? You too?” Stiles said with a chest on his chest and a look of hurt on his face.

“Sorry Sti, you have joined the enemy team.” Scott chuckled not sounding sorry at all.

“Bring it on!” Stiles yelled grabbing two balls from the side of the pool and turning to look at the other team. 

“Okay hold on we have to make this even! It can’t just be us on a team!” Ethan called. “It will be me, Stiles Lydia and Jackson. Against Scott, Aiden, and Allison.” Everyone nodded and so they got on their respected sides of the pool. 

Derek watched from his spot by the grill as his pack joked and pushed each other around the pool as he made all of them food. A little while after the game started Stiles looked over and saw Deaton make his way through the door into the back yard. He saw Derek shake his hand and then turn back to the grill. 

Just when Stiles turned back to the game a ball came flying out of Scott’s hand and into his face. Stiles screamed and fell causing Derek to whip around his eyes flashing red. Ethan reached down and hauled Stiles to his feet and he rubbed his face glaring at Scott from across the pool. “Ow!” He yelled a pout starting to form on his lips. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and walked to the ladder that was at the edge of the pool and climbed out. Derek met him and placed a hand on his hip as he climbed down the side of the ladder that was on the edge of the pool. Scott laughed when Stiles looked back over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him. 

Right after Stiles was safely on the ground on the outside of the pool Ethan launched a ball at Scott who barely dodged it. “Hey!” Scott called and Stiles laughed and walked into the towel that Derek had gotten for him. 

“You okay?” Derek whispered with his face right by Stiles’ ear. Stiles shivered and nodded when he took a seat by the grill. As he wrapped the towel around him his right hand went instinctively to the small bump on his stomach and he missed the small smirk that crossed Deaton’s face. Derek went back to flipping burgers on the grill and Stiles leaned back in the chair and stretched his arms above his head. Deaton made his way over to Stiles and sat down beside him. Stiles opened his eyes and sat up a little.  
“So.” Deaton started leaning a little forward in his seat so he could be closer to the other boy. “How is everything going?” He questioned.   
“Fine, I guess. I mean it did take a while to wrap my head around that this was really happening and stuff. But Derek has been cool with it so that has helped a lot.” He tilted his head in the direction of the house where Derek had just walked in to get some plates to put all of the food on.

“That’s good. I have something for you and Derek; whenever you two have some extra time you can stop on by and I will show you.” Deaton said standing up and patting Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles nodded standing up as well Derek was just walking out with everything they needed to eat and the rest of the pack was finally starting to drag themselves out of the pool and to the smell of the burgers. 

Right after they all had their food and sat down to eat Scott’s cell rang. “My ma.” He said shrugging. “I have to answer.” He walked away from the table and the rest of them kept chatting and munching on the food until he came back with a look on his face that Stiles knew well.   
“What’s going on?” Stiles asked standing up.

“We have to go! The Sheriff is in the hospital…”

With that sentence Stiles world changed forever…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I know it has been like a year and a day but here is another chapter!!! Make sure you comment and tell me what you think!

Stiles was frozen for a moment after Scott told everyone the news. He didn’t know what to do so he was left holding his burger in his hands while staring blankly at nothing. Everyone else was standing up and rushing to the back door with Scott. Stiles was still sitting there frozen until Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up onto his feet. “Stiles?” Derek said helping still Stiles because he was swaying on his feet. Stiles collapsed back into Derek’s chest and his legs went limp. All that was holding him up was Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist firmly. “Stiles come on we have to go.” Derek whispered into the hair on the side of Stiles’ head. Stiles moved far enough to turn around in Derek’s arms and that’s when Derek felt the tears.

“Derek.” Stiles whimpered “Let’s, let’s just go.” Stiles said pulling back and walking away. Derek stood there and sighed before following the boy to the car.

……

That is where they were now. It has been a month sense Stiles got the news of the accident that happened at the station. A month sense he left the comfort of Derek’s home and into the blank uninviting walls of the hospital. A month sense the Sheriff had opened his eyes. “Any change?” Scott asked walking in through the door and sitting next to Stiles.  
“Nope, still in his stupid coma!” Stiles sighed leaning into Scott’s side. Scott wrapped an arm around him and pulled him a little closer. He rubbed his thumb in slow soothing circles over Stiles’ growing baby bump. He had to start wearing baggy sweatshirts because he didn’t know how he could explain it to someone outside of the pack. “I’m huge.” Stiles huffed resting his hand over Scott’s stilling his movements. 

“No you’re not, Stiles. You are pregnant, there is a difference.” Scott said chuckling at his friend.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked sitting up looking back at the door.

“He went to get food for you and him, come on you know that. He told you before he left. Are you feeling okay Stiles?” Scott asked.

“I’m just tired I guess.” Stiles sighed Standing up and stretching so Scott could see the very bottom of his bump where his shirt lifted up. It caused a small smile to spread across his face and he leaned back in his chair.

“He’ll be back soon enough.” Scott said as Stiles sat back down. They sat in silence for a while before Scott looked over and Stiles was fast asleep in what had to be a very uncomfortable position. 

…….

Stiles woke up curled into something warm. He opened his eyes and was met with Derek’s chest. He smiled a little and scooted impossibly closer and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. Derek shifted a little but he stayed asleep. Stiles looked down and noticed that he was shirtless and smirked. Derek had an odd thing that he liked seeing the bump that Stiles had and at first he thought it was weird, until one night when he woke up and he saw Derek with his face by his stomach as he whispered to the baby. 

He nuzzled a little into the side of Derek’s neck and hummed. He shut his eyes again feeling oddly comfortable. He didn’t think anything of it until he noticed that it was also oddly quiet. Suddenly Stiles sat up and looked around him frantically causing Derek to sit up worry written all over his face. Stiles hopped out of the bed and threw on a shirt searching his shoes. “Stiles! Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“What are we doing here? Why am I not in the hospital. How did I get here? Derek! Why did you bring me here, I should be with my dad. I need to be with my dad, I have to get back there- right now!” Stiles rambled on as he searched for his shoes. 

“Come on Stiles.” Derek groaned as he rolled over in the bed and squinted against the light coming in through the windows. “You haven’t had a good night sleep in about a month and that can’t be good for the baby.” 

“If you don’t get me back to the hospital in five minutes I will kill you. And I don’t think that will be good for the baby anyway but I am willing to risk it!” Stiles snapped pulling on his sneakers. Derek sighed sliding out of the bed against his body’s will. He reached Stiles and stilled the younger boy’s movements with a hand on his hip. Stiles collapsed back into Derek’s chest with a sob. He moved himself so he had his face in Derek’s neck and Derek rubbed his back as he continued to cry. “Please Derek. Can we please just go back to the hospital?”   
Derek sighed again and dropped his head so it rested on top of Stiles’. “Okay.” He whispered defeated. Stiles seemed to relax at this and he stood wiping some of the tears off his face. He finished pulling his shoes on and then walked over to where Derek had sat down on the bed. He had his head in his hands so Stiles pulled one down and tangled their fingers together. Derek kept his head down feeling horrible for making Stiles so angry. He felt Stiles shake his hand but didn’t make a move to look up at him. 

“Derek.” Stiles whispered scooting closer to the older man. Still no reaction. “Derek!” Nothing… Stiles groaned pulling on Derek’s arm harder. Stiles was confused. He didn’t know what was going on he felt too many things going on at once. He was angry, sad, confused, and tired and he didn’t know if he wanted to crawl back into bed or force Derek out the door. There was also that underlying regular teenager arousal that seemed to be eating him alive now. He was almost itchy with it but when he was with his dad it all seemed to just slip his mind.

But now looking at Derek he felt it flare again. He leaned forward and connected his lips to the side of Derek’s are shoulder, this got Derek’s attention and Stiles smiled in victory when he heard Derek make a small noise in the back of his throat. Stiles moved so he was straddling Derek’s hips and at that point he had Derek’s full attention. Derek groaned and pressed his lips to Stiles’ as the younger man grabbed at his hair. They fell back onto the bed with Stiles over Derek and when Stiles’ stomach mat Derek’s, Derek froze.

“Come On Stiles.” Derek said as Stiles kissed down his neck. “Stiles come on. Deaton called me before I fell asleep and said that he wanted to see us.” Stiles sighed but got up with a pout on his lips.

“I can’t.” Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist. “I don’t feel good Der.” Stiles whined but Derek just smiled and patted Stiles on the stomach.   
“We have to see him.” Derek said and walked out of the room before Stiles could protest again. Stiles groaned loudly to show his disapproval but followed Derek to the car anyway.

 

. . .

 

“Stiles, Derek!” Deaton greeted when the boys’ walked through the door. “I thought that you two were just ignoring me.” Deaton chuckled.  
“No, we fell asleep.” Derek said quietly.

“No, he fell asleep, I was dragged out of the hospital where my dad is against my unconscious will! “ Stiles said adding into the conversation.

“Okay Stiles.” Deaton chuckled “Come back to the back room I have everything set up for us back there.” They all headed back into the back room and Derek helped Stiles sit up on a table where Deaton directed him to sit. Deaton came back into the room a couple of seconds later and started to explain what he was going to do. “Okay, so I would thing that you would know what this is but if you do not I am going to tell you.”

“An ultrasound machine.” Stiles said in almost awe. Deaton nodded as he started to set it up and rubbed some cream over Stiles growing belly. 

“This will just let us take a quick look and see if this little baby wants to let us know what gender you’re cooking up.” Deaton said and Stiles almost bounced up and down. Both boys met eyes and Derek leaned forward to catch Stiles’ lips just when Deaton pressed something to his stomach. They were lost in the kiss so they didn’t notice the picture blinking on the screen. The kiss didn’t break until they heard the “Oh dear.” From the vet.

“What? What? Is something wrong? What’s wrong?” Stiles said his eyes starting to fill up with tears.  
“Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Honestly they are quite healthy.” Deaton said

“Oh! Oh thank God- I thought. Wait- did-Th- did you just say THEY?” Stiles said starting to freak out. “They as in more than one?”  
“Um, yeah.” Deaton said and Derek’s eyes were glued to the screen in shock. “Twins, you are having twins.”

“Twins?” Derek gasped talking for the first time. “What, boys, girls?”

“Well, this little guy right here is a boy, and… That makes two! Congrats boys identical twin boys!” Deaton said and all Stiles could do was sit in shock staring at the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Thanks for sticking around this far!! 219 kudos!?! Thank you all SOO much! Here is the next chapter!

Stiles was practically jumping as he and Derek walked into the hospital. They had to go back home where Stiles threw on one of Derek’s shirts so people would not see the evidence that the twins were there. He was walking fast enough that it could be called a run when he passed the check in station and left Derek there to talk to Scott’s mom who still had no idea about Stiles’ pregnancy or whatever could make Stiles so happy. 

Stiles bounded into the room where Scott and the twins were sitting with his dad. When Stiles saw Ethan and Aiden he almost started to cry. He settled himself though, throwing himself into them causing them to stumble back in surprise. “Uh, hey there ‘lil red. What’s going on here?” Stiles just pulled out of the hug and looked at them choosing to ignore the horrible nickname that the twins tended to call him. He heard Scott chuckled and stand from his seat. Stiles instantly pivoted and looked down at his father.

“I’m gonna need some help here dad. You know, now I kinda hate the whole ‘You always go the extra mile, Stiles’ thing. Oh and your hope that I will have a boy so it can try to be half as bad as me did come true.” Stiles said picking up one of his father’s limp hands.

“A boy?” Ethan cut in stepping a little closer to Stiles.

“What do you mean by go the extra mile?” Scott asked concern written all over his face.

“Yes a boy! And the extra mile is two!” Stiles said with a beaming smile. He turned his smile over to Derek when Derek walked into the room.

“Two miles?” Aiden asked confused.

“No!” Stiles groaned. “Two boys! Twins!” Stiles said and Scott stood frozen for a moment. 

“Twin boys?” Scott asked trying to sort through his shock.

“Yeah! Come on Scotty catch up!” Stiles said as Derek made his way up behind Scott and placed a hand on his shoulder. Stiles continued to blabber on about how the babies looked like little mutant people and they were all blue and black with the lines and then he pulled a picture out of his pocket that Deaton had given to them.

As the boys were all looking at the picture, Stiles and Derek sat in the seats closest to the Sheriff’s head. Stiles grabbed his dad’s hand and placed a kiss to the side of his head. As he looks at his dad’s relaxed face and his closed eyes he thinks back to when he first got the news. “You worried?” Derek asked wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s middle.

“Nah, we have survived worse. I mean they got the bullet out of his head. I just really wish he wouldn’t have been so hell bent on getting this guy. Maybe then he wouldn’t have gotten shot.” Stiles finished with a sigh.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Derek said his brow sinking as he sensed the shift in his mate’s mood.  
“Well, if I would have been home, Derek. I was being selfish-“

“Don’t say that!” Derek almost growled pulling the attention back to them. Stiles turned and shook himself out of Derek’s grip.

“Here we go again.” Aiden sighed earning himself a punch from Scott and a glare from Ethan. “What? The fight over freaking everything!”

“What? Now you can control what I say and think too? Come on Derek be real here.” Stiles said narrowing his eyes. Derek didn’t say anything he just ran a hand over his face and sighed.  
“Stiles please calm down. This is just you hormones talking. Can we please just talk about this? I didn’t mean-“ Derek was cut off by Stiles.

“That’s the thing with you Derek! You never think! I can’t stand it anymore!” Stiles finished with his mouth slipping into a small smile. Derek was confused before he sighed and shook his head. He should have known that Stiles was just messing around, there was no change in his scent and now he was practically laughing at Derek.

“I want to take you out tonight, Stiles.” Derek said with his head slightly cocked to the side as he smirked at the other boy. Stiles never ceased to amaze him.

“Eh, I will have to check my plans. Make some calls to see if any of my other guys want to go out tonight.” He stopped talking when Derek let out a low warning growl that had the three betas silent. But this only fueled Stiles laughter and he sent Derek a quick wink. “Come on, Der! Who else would I go out with? You never even let me leave the house!” Stiles went into another fit of laughter at the look on Derek’s face and then placed himself back in the seat by his father’s head. “Come on, Derek. But really I kinda just wanna stay here. I mean, I have to tell my dad all about the twins, and he has to get it now so he can wake up and help us get prepared.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked sighing

“Well, we did only get a very, very, VERY, small portion of your house rebuilt and I am sorry Derek but I refuse to have these little guys running around anywhere near that deathtrap. Now you would have to put up new walls in the upstairs, and maybe new flooring because the old is not really bad but I am feeling a new, kinda homey touch to the whole house. The twins will need a room and I would like to-“ Derek cut him off.

“Yeah, Stiles. I got it.” Derek said.

“We will help.” Ethan offered.

“Yay! Extreme home makeover werewolf edition!” Stiles laughed happily causing the others in the room to roll their eyes.

“When do we start?” Scott asked placing a hand on Stiles shoulder looking over at the sheriff.

“Tonight. The faster we get it done the better. Pretty soon Derek will be able to hear the babies heartbeats and it will cause him to go crazy if the whole place isn’t what his wolf deems perfect.” All of the boys’ whipped around and were very surprised to see Deaton standing there.

“Great.” Aiden nodded “Let’s get started.” And with that everyone but Stiles and Deaton left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy everyone!! It has been a while.. Sorry for any mistakes I am updating on my tablet... Well here it is!! Make sure too leave kudos if you have not and to comment and tell mW what you think!

Stiles hadn't heard from Derek in three days and he was beginning to get antsy. Derek was at the house trying to get everything fixed up and ready to go for when Stiles had the twins. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way because he was the one who told them to go fix up the old house. He was now a little over three months pregnant and it was getting harder and harder to hide this fact. His dad was improving but he had still not woken up so Stiles still spent mostly all of his time with his father. He passed the time talking to his father about anything, but mostly it was about the twins and the names he was thinking of. "I know I should really be talking this over with Derek." Stiles chuckled "But I really do like the names Dylan and Tyler!" Stiles put his hand down on the bed and looked down at his ever growing stomach. He could hardly see it because he was in one of Scott's shirt that was topped with Derek's sweat shirt. 

"Good morning Stiles." Deaton said walking into the room. He was the one that came back and forth between both the locations so he could make sure everyone was doing fine. 

"Good morning." Stiles replied happily taking the food that Deaton had brought to him. He started eating it as the other man sat down in the other side of the bed facing him.

"How are you feeling, Stiles?" Deaton asked looking down at the Sheriff and then around the room at all the cards and deflating helium balloons. He then looked at Stiles who hadn't answered to find him with his mouth full chewing with a serious look on his face.

"Fine really." Stiles said after swallowing. "Its weird, I've been kind of antsy lately. I want to go see Derek." Stiles said finally looking up at Deaton who had a knowing smile on his face. 

"Are you sure that it is a good idea Stiles? I mean they are busy at work on the house. It could be dangerous." Deaton finished and it made Stiles a little mad to think about.

"Of course it is a good idea. I miss Derek and if I want to see him I should be able to go see him!" Stiles snapped before walking out the doors and leaving the other man inside. Now walked out to his jeep and drove the familiar roads back until he was parking his car in front of the Hale house. He got out and gasped, he was surprised at all the work the pack had gotten done in the short amount of time. He didn't see any of them out side and there were very loud noises coming from the inside so Stiles shut his jeep and started walking to the house.

Even though the outside had changed only a little Stiles almost cried when he has the inside. Derek had changed the flooring and the walls were painted, there was a lot more room and even some new furniture in the living room. A large chandelier caught Stiles attention and he smiled walking over and running his hand up the beautiful handrail as he walked up the stairs. It was a little difficult to climb the stairs and was very uncomfortable but when he finally made it to the top he just signed patting his belly with his left hand. There were new lights in the hallway and Stiles wa!ksd down it looking into some okf the new bedrooms. Halfway down the hall he found where the work was still being done. There were quite a rooms that still needed to be done but Stiles was not worried about anything.

Stiles saw Derek who was over in the corner of the room sawing through a large board with his back to him. Stiles looked around noting that he had never been in this room before. There was the same burnt out floor as before because Derek must have just started. There was a large hole in the floor and Derek walked over and looked down only to be met with the sight of the downstairs exceraize room. "Well that's dangerous." Stiles remarked causing Derek to whip around. 

"Stiles!" He gasped shocked and Stiles gasped at the sight. Derek had a white cutoff shirt on and he was sweaty and had just the right amount of dirt on him. Stiles felt his mouth drop open as Derek snapped out of his shock and rushed to him pulling him back away from the hole. Stiles grabbed Derek's face and pulled him kjntol a kiss when he was far away from the hole. "What are you doing here? It's not safe." Derek whispered but hugged Stiles close anyway. He inhaled the sweet sent of his mate and rubbed his hands over the younger boy's baby bump. 

"We missed you." Stiles said snuggling into to Derek's warm embrace knowing that Derek loved it when he talked like this.

"I missed you too. Way too much. Sorry I haven't been over in a while, it's just I want it to be perfect for you. I need it to be." Derek said dropping one more small kiss on Stiles' lips. 

"I know. I just was ted to come see you. The house is looking absolutely beautiful!" Stiles said turning around to walk out of the room Derek had deemed dangerous. He wasn't stupid he had grown too attached to the little buggers in his stomach to do anything that dumb. "Take a break with me?" Stiles askeds wiggiling his eyebrows feeling the constant ache start to burn hotter. 

"Thirty minutes." Derek laughed and Stiles pulled him out of the hall and Intl their bedroom...

...

When Stiles woke up he was ontop of Derek. They were both shirtless and Derek was in boxeres, stiles had slipped into Derek's shorts before he fell asleep but they were all he had on. He hummed kissing Derek's chest smiling at how perfect he felt right now. His father was getting better and the doctors said he would wake up soon, he and Derek were so close to having their babies, and the house work was coming along great. Derek sighed as he started to wake up and Stiles shifted a little to look at the cock. He laughed when he saw the time. "So much for thirty minutes." He smirked 

"It was worth it." Derek sighed and a content sound rumbled through his chest. Stiles laughed again remembering how Derek had slowly taken him apart before they finished and fell asleep. "I love you." Derek whispered placing a soft kiss to the dose of Stiles' head.

"And I love you." Stiles said taking Derek's hand and resting it on his stomach. "We all do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know I am sorry it has been so long! I was just kinda crazy busy...Then I just didn't update.. Well I can promise that a new chapter will come soon! Comment and tell me what you think!

The sunlight shining through the window was the first thing that woke Stiles from his much needed sleep. The second thing, the one that actually made him get up was the constant pounding on his bladder, that the twins thought would be fun! But Stiles, being the grade A optimist that he was, took it as a sign that he shouldn't stay in bed all day so he got up and started to make his way to the bathroom.

After he had relieved himself he walked back into the bedroom just long enough to slip on some of Derek's sweats. He debated on waking the other man, but he had been doing a lot of work lately and he needed his sleep. So Stiles decided to leave him be and go make some breakfast. It took him an impossible amount of time to come down the stairs and when he was halfway down them Scott, Ethan, and Aiden walked in. 

"Hey! Stiles? What are you doing here? Do- do you want some help there?" Scott rambled before walking up the stairs and helping Stiles down the rest of them. When Stiles finally made it to the bottom he was out of breath and he kind of wishes that he was still upstairs so he could just go climb back in bed with Derek. 

"I came over to see Derek. And I looked around the place, one thing led to another and..." Scott stopped him there and the twins pretended to throw up. Stiles laughed rubbing his stomach as it growled. "Quit being immature! I was going to make food, Derek is still sleeping so I didn't want to wake him." Stiles side stepped the group of boys and walked to the kitchen. 

"I'll make you some food. What are ya thinking?" Ethan asked cracking his knuckles. Stiles chuckled his stomach growled at the thought, he had Ethan cook for him quite often because you might not know it but the boy can cook. 

"Mm." Stiles said sitting down at one of the stools by an island that Derek must have just put in. Ethan raised an eyebrow in a very Derek fashion and Stiles laughed. "Um, I'm kind of feeling omelets..."

"And?" Scott asked knowing his best friend more than he really knew himself. 

"Peanut butter?" Stiles said almost as if it were a question. Aiden made a face and Stiles  
almost felt bad for wanting it. He put his head down suddenly feeling ashamed and he felt his eyes sting with tears. 

"What did you do?" Derek snapped as he walked into the kitchen in only a loose pair of jeans and no shirt. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and rubbed his nose on the top of his head. 

"N-nothing." Stiles panted out as he awkwardly moved himself around to fit himself back into Derek's arms. The other boys in the room shifted awkwardly but no one said anything. 

"What's wrong then baby?" Derek asked his voice soft and caring, the voice he saved for Stiles and the twins. 

“Nothing, Derek, nothing! I just don’t know okay?” Stiles said backing up and Derek’s eyes widened in alarm. He was still trying to get used to Stiles’ crazy shifting moods. 

 

“Stiles, please calm down…” Derek said reaching for Stiles again and this time the boy fell back into his arms. “It's okay.”

“No! It's really not. I'm fat, I have these uncontrollable urges to eat nasty things, I pee literally two thousand times a day, and I can't walk three freaking steps without wanting to just go to sleep! I am sick of this!” Stiles said tears starting to run down his face. “And I get mad because I shouldn't feel this way. But my dad is in the hospital and I am so stressed that I won't be able to give the boys what they need!” 

“Stiles, please stop. You are not fat. I love your baby bump, I love that you eat crazy things, and I would stay in bed with you all day if you wanted too!” Derek leaned down and rested his head on stiles’ “I love you.” 

Stiles was stunned for a moment before he felt a small smile spread across his face. 

“Stiles how many times do I have to tell you that you are not fat?” Derek said “And who cares if you eat weird things, do you see some of the things that Liam eats?” Scott chuckled that and nodded.

“He’s really got a point there, man.” Scott laughed. Stiles’ stomach growled pulling the attention back to him. “So an omelet and Peanut butter toast?” Scott asked as Ethan stepped up to the stove to start making his food. 

“Oh my God! No peanut butter toast makes me want to throw up! Maybe just the omelet.” Stiles said leaning back into Derek who sighed in relief before placing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “I'm really hungry.” Stiles said tipping his head back to press a kiss to Derek's chin. 

“Did you eat dinner last night before you came here?” Derek asked 

“Uh, a little bit. But then I kinda threw the food down and left…” Stiles trailed off at the end and Derek sighed closing his eyes while fighting back the urge to lecture the younger man about his health choices. 

“Stiles.” Derek finally settled on saying. “Please try to eat more now.” Stiles only smiled pressing a small kiss to the side of Derek’s face before sitting down at the table. The phone rang right after Scott had finished gathering all the food out of the fridge. Derek left the room to get the phone and Stiles barely heard the hushed conversation that he was having. “Stiles eat fast.” Derek said   
“What why?” Stiles asked 

“The sheriff is awake.” He said and before he even really finished what he was saying Stiles was up and throwing on a pair of shoes. “Stiles you need to eat.”

“We will get food on the way! Come on Derek!” Stiles said

“Stiles?” Derek said nut Stiles was already out the door.

“Come on! My dad is awake!” Stiles yelled slamming the passenger door of Derek’s car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy sorry for the long wait!! But here it is!!

Derek forced Stiles to wait in the car until they had made some food for him to eat and walked out of the house with the food in hand as he listened to the continuous blare of the horn. When he sat down in the driver's seat, Stiles finally took his hand off of the horn. “About damn time!” He said but took the food from Derek gratefully. As Derek slowly pulled out of the driveway he smiled happily as he listened to Stiles talk around a mouthful of food about something that he was going to tell his dad when they got back to the hospital room. “We can tell him about your house!” Stiles said while he was taking a breath between bites. Derek nodded and put his turning signal on to get back out onto the road. “Maybe he can come over and see it after he gets out of the hospital and feels a little better, hey he may even helf meh muy some smuff.” Stiles said and Derek looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. What was that last part?” Derek asked 

“Maybe he can help me buy stuff.” Stiles said taking a sip of the drink he had. “You know, after I tell him what is happening and all that stuff.” 

“I need a job.” Derek said bluntly cutting off Stiles’ next thought.

“What?” Stiles asked thrown off at this change in the conversation. “Why do you need a job? Derek if this is about me, don’t get a job just because of me! You have money, but if you don’t want to use it I understand well then I can just get a job!” Stiles said trying his hardest to turn a little in his chair but his stomach made it too hard to get turned so he gave up and just placed his hand on Derek’s arm.

“No, no Stiles it’s not that I don’t want you to have my money. Take it all if you want it. It’s just that I want to make sure that we always have enough money.” Derek said taking Stiles’ hand in his. 

“Der, what are you talking about?” Stiles sighed resting his head over on the older man’s shoulder.

“I want to work for you. I want to feel helpful.” Derek sighed

“You think you’re not helpful? Der, you have basically rebuilt your whole house by yourself! You have really been here for me since day one and put up with me, and trust me, I know how much that can take!” He emphasized this by squeezing Derek's hand. Derek rolled his eyes and glanced over at Stiles. 

“Let me work for you.” Derek whispered slowing down at the stop sign. 

“Okay.” Stiles said after that they faded into a comfortable silence, Stiles looking out the window and Derek humming along quietly with whatever song was playing in the background. Stiles smiled setting his empty food container up on the dash and laid his head back against the seat yawning he rolled his neck to the side so he was looking right at Derek. Derek glanced over at him just as he closed his eyes and yawned again. 

“Sleep.” Derek said rubbing his hand over Stiles’ thigh. Stiles just hummed rubbing his hand over his stomach. 

“Hey, four months tomorrow.” Stiles said opening his eyes before yawning again. “Are we almost there?” 

“We have like twenty minutes you have plenty of time to sleep.” Derek said “Four months.” He breathed quietly after a moment of silence. “Two more. I only have two months left. I still have so much to do on the house, we have to buy the boys’ thing for their room, we need clothes, toys blankets, pillows, curtains, rugs, baby monitors! I am so not prepared for this.” Derek groaned quietly. He glanced over at Stiles and instantly calmed though when he was met with soft snores and a calm look of bliss on Stiles’ sleeping face. “Yeah.” Derek whispered “We’ll be okay.”

…..  
Derek had to circle the parking lot for what felt like hours before he finally found a parking spot. When he turned off the car he glanced over at Stiles before reaching in the back seat for the sweatshirt that Stiles had claimed as his. “Stiles.” Derek whispered after he had the sweatshirt and the garbage from Stiles breakfast. “Stiles come on we’re here.” He reached over and ran his hand over the side of Stiles face, down to his shoulder where he shook the other boy lightly. “Stiles.” Derek said again but the other man would not wake up he just groaned softly in his sleep and tried his best to turn on his other side. When he realized that he couldn’t due to the seatbelt he groaned and opened his eyes glaring at Derek.

“What the heck man?” Stiles glared at Derek sitting there with all of Stiles’ things in his arms. “What have I ever done to you?” Stiles asked sitting up taking his seat-belt off before rubbing his eyes. When he blinked a couple of times he seemed to clear up in awareness and in mood because suddenly he was sitting straight up and smiling. “Oh my God! We’re here! Why didn’t you say so?” Stiles said taking the sweatshirt from Derek and throwing it on before struggling to get out of the car.

Derek rolled his eyes before getting out of his own door and walking over to help Stiles out of his door. “We have to go shopping sometime. I will take you later if you like? We have quite a bit of things that we need to get before you are ready to have the babies.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles said standing up and fixing the sweater over his bump hiding most of it. “Later, for now, I want to go see my dad.” Stiles said walking alongside Derek before taking his hand and basically pulling Derek through the hospital doors.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one day!! Go me!!! Here ya go! Make sure you comment and leave kudos!!! Thanks so much for reading!!!

Melissa was the first one to greet Stiles and Derek as they walked through the doors. She eyes their joined hands curiously but did not mention anything. Stiles and Derek have not gone public to anyone besides the pack and Deaton. So she would not have been in the loop on what has been going on between them. “Hello Stiles! Derek!” She said cheerfully as she walked up to them. “Stiles, your father has been mover out of the critical condition room and he is now in one of the rooms on this floor. Here follow me and I will take you to him. He has been asking for you.” She turned and led the boys down the hall and they crossed the hall many times to avoid nurses and doctors with carts. When they finally reached the door at the end of the hallway they were greeted by most of the pack and about fifty balloons.

Stiles had to wrestle through all of them and by the time he was in the room he felt as though he was suffocating. All eyes were on the three new people when Stiles finally took has hands away from his face and took a deep breath. “Heyyy…” Stiles said awkwardly and added a small wave when the room filled with silence. 

“Stiles.” Stiles whipped his head around and amet eyes with his father before launching himself towards the bed. 

“Dad!” Stiles sobbed wrapping his arms around his father who in turn did the same thing in return.

“Let’s give them a minute.” Scott said from somewhere in the room but Stiles didn’t move he just stayed with his father as he listened to all of the footsteps leave the room before the door shut behind them. It was quiet again and Stiles pulled his head back and smiled down at his dad.

“I told you not to go after that stupid guy.” Stiles said wiping his tears off of his face. His dad had a small smile on his face as he eyes the sweatshirt that his son was wearing. “Dad there is something we need to talk about.” The door opened and shut just as Stiles stood up. He didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Derek, he just knew. Derek came up behind him and stood at the end f the bed, close to Stiles but not close enough to touch him. 

“What’s wrong Stiles?” He asked sitting up a little more in the bed. He had nodded to Derek when he walked in and now all of his attention was on Stiles again.

“Nothings wrong. Well there is a problem, but I don’t see it as a problem. More like a pleasant surprise. Not that it is a surprise anymore but I was surprised at the beginning. But now I just kinda know so everything is just running smoothly except for the fact that you have no idea what I am trying to say so..” Stiles rambled on before Derek stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder cutting him off. Stiles took a few deep breaths before starting again. “You know about the pack. And you know, the things in this town, yeah? Well a couple months ago, before you had your accident, a witch came into Beacon Hills.” Stiles paused here.

“And?” John said a worried expression on his face. “Is everyone okay? I thought I just saw everyone. What happened?” 

“Dad listen. This might be weird and everything but you have to know. I need you to know. Just please listen and try to understand. Okay?” The sheriff nodded “Well, when she came I guess she thought our pack was messed up, so she did something that she thought would bring the pack together. Well it turns out that the way they do that is to make someone have a baby.” Stiles trailed off.

“Lydia’s pregnant?” He asked and Stiles shook his head slowly. “I don’t understand.” He said slowly rubbing the top of his head slowly. Stiles slowly looked over at Derek who just nodded. So Stiles turned back around and slowly pulled his shirts up to show his belly. John’s eyes widened for a moment before it all seemed to sink in. “You?” He asked before blinking a few times. Stiles was crying again. He didn’t know why and didn’t even know he was until Derek started wiping tears off of his face. “Stiles, Stiles please don’t cry.”John said.

“I didn’t know how to tell you, I would have told you sooner but then you had the thing and were in the coma and I really wanted to tell you.” Stiles turned and tucked his head under Derek’s chin after that and Derek rubbed his back soothingly.

“Stiles.” John whispered but he was loud enough that the other boy heard him. “How much longer? Stiles please look at me.” John said and Stiles did. He turned around and Derek’s arms but this time he had a small smile on his face.

“Two more months at the most.” Stiles said moving over so he was sitting on his dad’s bed. “Boy’s.” Stiles said after he saw his dad smile. “Twins, identical twin boys.” By this time all three men in the room were smiling.

“Wow.” John said his eyes starting to water at the thought. “Two boys.” He shook his head for a moment before looking back up. “I don’t know where we can put them, I will just have to move for them. I can sleep on the couch for a bit, it won’t bother me a bit!” 

“Um actually dad, I was going to move in with Der when the boys’ come.” Stiles said when he saw his did’s face fall he quickly continued. “It’s not that I don’t want them to live with you it is just that Derek is fixing up his house, and he has got it looking so nice and it is huge and-” John cut him off.

“You two are together.” He finished Stiles stared at him shocked. “Well come on Stiles, we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Hell Scott’s mom and I were betting on how soon it would happen!” He chuckled

“Are you okay with it dad?” Stiles asked 

“Of course. Now if you are coming down to crunch time how much more stuff do you need for the boys?” John asked and Stiles face flashed for a moment.

“Um… Like everything.” Stiles chuckled

“Everything?” John practically yelled and Stiles shushed him. “I will be fine Stiles, you two go right now, bring the others if you have to, stop by the house and get some money if you need it just go get my grand sons whatever they may need before they come out!” Stiles chuckled “Now!” He snapped and Stiles laughed but stood up anyway.

“We’ll be back soon.” Stiles laughed before waving and pulling Derek out of the room once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I updated! It has been a while I know I'm sorry! Well here it is!!! Enjoy and make sure to comment!

As soon as they got back into the car Derek knew that he was in for a wild ride. Stiles was buzzing with excitement. “What are we going to get? Oh gosh I don’t even know what I need to get! Well I do know what they need I just have not thought about what I wanted their rooms to look like!” Stiles pulled out his phone and looked down at the time. “How much time do you think we will have? I could call Scott and Isaac I am sure they would come and help us pick up some stuff.” Stiles looked up at Derek just as they were passing the sign announcing that they were leaving Beacon hills. “Where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“Well I am sorry but there is really not a lot of stores around here to shop in, I am just going to go down to the mall.” Derek said tapping his fingers on the wheel as he continued to drive out of town. 

“Oh, okay.” Stiles said smiling a little as he opened up the google page so he could search for baby things. He soon was lost in little images of tiny blue clothes and shoes. Derek glanced over at him every once in awhile only to be ignored because Stiles was flipping through endless outfits.

“Find anything?” Derek asked after he had been driving a while, he was growing more and more bored with all of the mile markers they passed and the music was doing little to keep him company. He sighed feeling the familiar pull of his wolf towards Stiles. Stretching his hand out he traced his hand up and down Stiles thigh.

“Hmm, what?” Stiles asked looking down at his hand and following the arm up to the side of Derek’s face.

“Are you even listening to a word that I say?” Derek asked amused by the confused look on Stiles’ face. Stiles shrugged looking back down at his phone before looking back up at Derek.

“I was at the beginning. And then I found out that there is over a thousand pages on this website. Full of baby clothes! And they are all so cute… I just started saving all of them to my phone!” Stiles trailed off his eyes glued to his phone again and Derek chuckled. Stiles looked up at him once again distracted when Derek reached his hand over and started the rubbing motions on his stomach. “You are very distracting.” Stiles said looking up at Derek through his lashes.

“I am told that I just have that effect on people.” Derek smirked not looking away from the road, and also not bothering to still his hand.   
…..

A little over an hour into the drive Stiles was done. He had looked through only about two hundred of the pages but he did not want to be in the car any longer. “Okay, Derek. I love you. Probably more than most of the people that I have ever met. But if you don’t turn off this radio station before it plays this song for the thousandth time, I will shoot you. Twice.” Derek was a little shocked at first he blinked a few times before moving his hand from Stiles’ to shut off the radio. There was a silence then. No one really talked, and Derek sensing Stiles mood change didn’t bother to question why his mate was upset over the radio. He had gotten used to the mood changes over the past few months.

At first it bothered him a little that he could make Stiles upset over the smallest things that he did. But now he just tried to go out of his way to make sure that he makes Stiles happy. After a little bit more Silence Derek sighs and connects their hands again. “I love you.” He whispered knowing that there was no way Stiles wouldn’t hear him in the silence of the car.

“I know.” Stiles said and then laughed a little. “I love you more.” Stiles said straightening up in his seat to adjust his seatbelt and rubbed the side of him stomach while sighing.

“Are you okay baby?” Derek asked lancing over at Stiles worriedly.

“I’m fine. It’s just the boys must be moving a lot. My stomach kinda hurts.” He rubbed his side again and Derek debated on pulling over and turning around for home.

“Are you sure everything is alright Stiles? We can go back and see Deaton.” Derek said slowing the car down but then he glanced over and saw the look on Stiles face and almost stopped the car completely. “What are you looking at me like that for?” Derek chuckled

“We are NOT turning around now! I have been in this car, listening to Taylor Swift singing her new song over and over and I am NOT going to turn around now! My babies need clothes and we WILL get them!” Derek blinked surprised at Stiles’ outburst. “And besides, we are already here.”

“Okay, but if you don’t feel better by the time we get back, I am taking you to Deaton!” Derek warned and Stiles nodded opening up his phone excitedly. 

“Whatever. We have a lot to look for!” Stiles managed to hop out of the car in record time and he met Derek at the front of the car. “Let’s go get some adorable outfits!”  
………

The trunk of Derek’s car and the backseat were full of bags by the time Stiles finally deemed that they could return home. They had eaten a late lunch and now were finally headed home. Stiles was still rubbing his stomach and he thought that he was doing a pretty good job at hiding it from Derek but he had noticed it all day.

Stiles had fallen asleep for a little while on the way home. Derek had taken the quiet to think over all of the things he still had to do at the house. The inside was pretty well put together. A couple of rooms needed a layer of paint, but other than that everything was all great. Derek almost jerked the car right off the road a few moments later when Stiles woke up with a small scream. He had a hand on the side of his stomach and he was bent forward as far as the seatbelt would let him.

“Stiles?” Derek gasped. “Stiles! What's wrong?” Derek was close to panicking at this point.

“Som- something’s wrong!” Stiles gasped out.

“What?” Derek asked speeding up at the welcome to town sign. “We are about five minutes from Deaton I will call him and tell him to meet us there.” Stiles didn’t hear the last part because it was drowned out in a scream.

“Derek! Oh God Derek it hurts!” Stiles gasped and Derek flinched when he reached over and started taking the pain from Stiles. He had to let go a moment later as he put the phone up to his ear. 

“Deaton? Yeah, it’s Derek.” He just barely got the words out “You need to get to the clinic now.”

There was a pause.

“I think the babies are coming…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry. I know this sucks, and it has been literally forever! But I have been really busy with finals... and what the heck you don't care anyway... enjoy and don't hate too bad on the sucky chapter... Ill update again soon!

No matter how fast Derek wanted to drive to get Stiles to Deaton he knew that he couldn’t. It was not like he cared about the speed limit, it was Stiles’ and the boys’ safety that kept him under eighty. He took the younger man’ pain as much as he could but there was really little that he could do in this situation and that made him feel helpless. His wolf was cowering in the presence of his mate’s pain and he knew that he could do nothing to help him. “Derek. Oh my gosh. I swear to freaking God if you do not hurry this car up, I will kill you and drive myself there!”

“If I do recall correctly, that is the second time today that you have threatened to kill me.” Derek smirked trying to lighten the mood. For a second Stiles had a confused look and then he just started laughing. Derek took Stiles hand as Stiles face started to scrunch up in pain.

“Talk, Derek, I need you to distract me.” Stiles panted out holding tightly to Derek’s hand.

Derek panicked for a moment. Stiles had always been the one that talked people into distraction. Everyone knew that Derek was horrible with words! “Um… Have I told you I love you yet today?” Derek asked causing Stiles to laugh again.

“Only about three hundred times!” Stiles said there was pause where no one said anything and then Stiles continued. “At least we have all the stuff.” Derek smiled at Stiles’ usual optimistic self.

“I love you.” Derek said making a turn into the parking lot where Deaton was waiting.

“Three hundred and one.” Stiles said wincing as he rubbed the side of his stomach.

“You’re going to be okay Stiles.” Derek said hopping out of the car to run in front of it to the other side so he could help Stiles out of his door. When he was out of the car he was met by Deaton. 

“Stiles. Are you okay? How are you feeling? How would you rate your pain? When did the pain start?” Deaton fussed taking hold of Stiles arm and directing him away from Derek into into one of the back rooms. Derek held back a warning growl as the man led Stiles away and followed closely behind knowing that he was doing this to help Stiles.

“I’m fine. I’m fine!” Stiles said craning his neck so he could see Derek following closely behind. He relaxed after that and let the older man lead him into the room.

“When did the pain start Stiles?” Deaton asked positioning Stiles on the bed and quickly gathering supplies out of cabinets. 

“Um, sometime this morning.” Stiles said moving around trying to get comfortable on the bed. 

“This morning?” Derek roared “Stiles, why didn’t you tell me! We could have been here hours ago!” 

“I know! But I was too excited about getting the boys’ things and you were happy to drive me there. I really didn’t think anything of it! It kind of hurt before, but that was normal because of the whole my body had to completely shift to make everything happen.” Stiles rambled on as Deaton hooked up different things around the bed. 

“Stiles I need you to relax.” Deaton said as he carefully moved around the bed. 

“Stiles, it’s all going to be okay, alright? Yeah, I promise.” Derek was starting to freak out because with each passing second he could feel Deaton getting more worried and it was doing nothing but driving him mad.

“Hey Derek. How about you go call Scott. Get him to come down here. And the you could come back in here when he gets here, alright?” Deaton said looking up from what he was doing.

“Leave? Are you Cra-” Stiles cut him off.

“Derek!” Stiles said sharply and Deek inwardly flinched.

“Yeah, okay.” He said walking out the door and pulled out his phone.

…..

“Scott you have to calm down, you have helped me with countless surgeries before.” Deaton said. Stiles was further into labor now and it had been about twenty minutes since Scott had arrived.

“Yeah on animals! And this is not a simple spay and neuter thing! This is babies! And he is my best friend not the neighbor's German Shepherd!” Scott was getting more and more worked up by the second. Stiles moaned in pain and Scott’s eyes flashed. 

“It has to be done soon, Scott.” Deaton said eying Stiles and Derek from the corner of the room. Scott turned to the wall and ran his hands through his hair exasperated. Scott could hear the things that Derek was whispering to Stiles, trying to keep Stiles calm and even though it was working for Stiles, it only made him crazy.

“Okay, okay! Ju-just please tell me you know what you are doing.” Scott said he had a pounding in his head and he was rubbing his eyes maybe a little too hard. 

“Scott, please. Calm down, you know how to do this, I know how to do this. We can do this, but if we don’t, and soon, Stiles and his boys might now be in perfect condition.” Deaton had put a hand on Scott’s shoulder still puzzled on why this was so hard for Scott.

“I just don’t want to be the reason that something bad happens to them.” Scott said in almost a whine.   
“It will be fine Scott. Now let’s go meet some boys.”

…..

Three horrible hours later Scott was slumed against the wall breathing heavily. “Oh my God. Oh my God.” He breathed out with a hand on his chest. “That just happened.” 

“Okay Scott. Now we have to get the babies.” Deaton said and then shook his head as he watched Scott’s face go white.

……

Stiles had his eyes closed and his head leaned as far back as it could go. He couldn’t feel any pain, but he could feel random pressure and he did not like it. “Stiles, it’s okay. Yeah, it’s all going to be okay. I love you.” Derek had his forehead pressed up to Stiles’ and he was whispering small soothing sentences into his ear through the whole process. “Don’t worry, in a little bit we will get to meet our boys. Stiles you did it. I’m so proud of you. 

Stiles nodded his eyes fluttering a little, Derek wiped the sweat off his face carefully and kissed his cheek. Derek sighed and looked over the little curtain, just as Deaton pulled the first baby out. Derek stood up instantly. “Oh my gosh. Stiles.” Derek breathed. When the baby was cleaned and handed to Derek his eyes widened as he looked at the tiny baby wrapped in the white shirt.

“Turn the baby over and pap his back.” Deaton said “Now Derek!” Derek was shocked but he did what he was told. When the baby coughed and then started screaming Derek stuttered. 

“Did I hurt him?” Derek asked and Deaton did the same to the second. 

“No, you just saved him from drowning.” Deaton sighed

“Oh… Shh.. Shh buddy. Stiles look at him. He is perfect.” Derek said and looked down at Stiles. “Stiles?” 

“Stiles?” Deaton asked. “Shit…” He cursed and then tapped his face lightly.

“Is he okay? What’s going on?” Derek panicked and he baby in his arms started screaming louder.

“Scott go call your mom. Don’t panic. But I think Stiles is going into shock. Tell your mom to get here, and please hurry her along if you can.”

“Is he going to die? He is going to be okay right?” Deaton was running around and checking monitors.

“Please Scott now!” Deaton said raising his voice. And as soon as he started moving three of the monitors started beeping. 

“Stiles!” Derek sobbed gently patting the screaming baby on the back. 

“Come on Stiles, fight, you have to fight…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait!!! And I am so sorry that this chapter sucks... I will try to update again tonight but it is after eleven and I have to work in the morning... Cross your fingers! Love you all!!

Both boys were now cleaned off and lying snug in little beds that Derek had put together out of the stuff Stiles had insisted they buy before the kids were born. He was fuming, he had been kicked out of the room and was now once again torn between barging in the room and demanding that he will be able to stay, and staying here with the boys. Soon after the rest of the pack started filing in. The girls hovered by the boys swooning over their small hands and toes cradling them close to their bodies and talking softly to them.

“He is going to be just fine Derek.” AIden said sitting on the floor with his legs across Danny’s lap. Derek kept glancing at the boys and his pack. He was surrounded by the most important people, but his mind was still in the back room with Stiles. One of the boys started crying and Derek’s head snapped in the direction of the small whimpering cries. His wolf hung it’s head and whined listening to his son’s cries. He must have visibly cringed, because Erica was in front of him pressing the squirming baby into his arms.

“What are their names?” Danny asked stepping up beside him, gently rubbing one finger over the tiny fist that the baby currently had clenched as he screamed. Derek shushed and rocked the baby, almost missing what Danny had just asked him. 

“Well, Stiles and I threw around a couple of names, but we never really finalized anything.” Derek said shaking his head slightly. 

“What were the favorites?” Lydia asked finally handing off the second baby to Derek who was planted in the chair with two screaming children. Right then Scott walked out with two bottles.

“My mom said they were probably hungry.” Scott said holding out the bottles. Then once again, the bottles, and boys were quickly snatched up again by the girls. They went off to the other side of the room to feed the boys. “They said that Stiles would be fine, Derek. He just had a pretty big thing happen, and he just needs some time to relax for his body to catch up with him.” Scott rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder and Derek reveled in the calming touch.

“Hayden and Hunter.” Derek said and everyone got quiet and listened for him to continue. “Those were Stiles’ favorite names. But he dropped Hunter after he remembered…” There was a pause. “But I like them. I love whatever he wants. I-I can’t do this without him!” Derek stuttered out as his head fell into his open hands. His shoulders shook as he let out silent sobs. Shocked at this breakdown the pack rushed to comfort their alpha. 

“He will be fine.” Scott said scenting the side of his alpha’s head. “It is Stiles we are talking about. He is always okay.”

 

….

Two weeks. Two long weeks passed by derek in a flood of diapers, sleepless nights, and trips back and forth to Deaton’s office. He had finally fell into a routine and he was quite proud of himself. The boys were growing everyday, ,and when Derek was with Stiles, they stayed with the Sheriff. He had just got both seats out of the car and slammed the door shut with his hip, when John walked out of the house. “Derek.” He sighed in that concerned parent voice. “You look like a walking skeleton. Please come in and sit down for a bit? Have you lost weight?” Derek looked down just as John took Hayden’s seat. He hadn’t noticed it until now, but his clothes were getting a little more loose on him. 

“Thanks for watching them again.” Derek forced out around the lump in his throat. Everytime he looked at the boys he saw Stiles’ bright eyes, and his carefree attitude.

“Come inside.” John said again this time making Derek meet his eyes, Derek’s shoulders sagged in defeat and he followed the older man inside the house. John took the boys out of the seats and put them into their little bouncing seats that Derek kept at his house. After both of them were situated he sat on the couch by Derek. “How are you holding up?” 

“The boys are getting so big.” Derek said his shoulder sagging lower as he watched the boys waving their hands and make little cooing noises.

“That’s not what I asked.” John said shaking his head. “You haven’t been sleeping Derek, or eating. You have to snap out of this or Stiles will slap you when he can get a hold of you again.” Derek felt tears slide down his face as John said Stiles’ name. 

“Two weeks. It has been two weeks, he has missed so much. Whenever I do something I remember him. His voice, this morning I woke up and the only thing I could think about was when Stiles and I were sitting out on the back porch and he was telling me all the things he wanted to do with the boys. Every time I dress them I can see Stiles holding up every freaking outfit, with that look, the look that he always gave me when he really wanted something.” Derek had his teeth clenched suddenly very angry. “Every night before we would go to bed, he would count down the days, and he would tell me stories of all he wanted to do when the babies were finally here. And now we can’t, we can’t and it all my-” John stood so suddenly that it stunned Derek into Silence. 

“Don’t you dare say that it is your fault. Derek you are going to kill yourself if you put everything bad that happens on your back. There is nothing anyone could have done. Nothing, do you hear me? And this is not just about you anymore, look at them. Look at your children! They need you. Stiles needs you. He needs you to fight. Derek fight for both of you.. 

For all of you”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am updating!!! So sorry that I have not done it in like forever, I have been really sick and in and out of the doctors... It's kind of sucky but I will try to update like as soon as possible so you can read maybe a better chapter!! Welllllllll....... Thanks for reading, drop a comment and tell me if you want me to add anything in, or just tell me what you think.. I love you all!!!!  
>  ~Asher

Three weeks… Derek is haunted by the memory of Stiles, Haunted by the thought that he is so close and yet so out of reach of him. He had shaped up though. He had to for his boys, and for Stiles. He still went and talked to him every day. The same time every day he showed up, and he happened to lose track of time every once in awhile, not that he had to rush home, whoever was watching the boys that night would be happy to spend time with them. They had been getting better and better at sleeping through the night, and Derek took pride in the praise that the pack gave his children. His family.

“Hunter keeps Hayden up sometimes at night. You know, it is the funniest thing listening to them. It’s almost like they are actually having a conversation. Hunter will just make all these noises and Hayden just holds his eyes open until Hunter finally falls asleep.” Derek chuckled at this. Running his thumb over Stiles’ limp hand. “They are doing so well at home. They love the outside, and who knows, maybe we have two little wolves on our hands.” Derek bent down and pressed his lips to the top of Stiles’ hand. 

“I don’t know what I would do then.” Derek’s head snapped up and he was met by Stiles’ bright eyes and small smile.

“Stiles?” Derek gasped tears slipping down his face as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’. “Stiles, I love you. I missed you, I’ve been here. Everyday. Same time everyday.” Derek was smiling as he pressed his lips to Stiles in short sloppy kissed between sentences. 

“Oh Derek.” Stiles said reaching up to weakly pull the older boy closer. “The babies, how are the boys?” Stiles asked

“Great, I will get them. I will have them here in five minutes.” Derek said standing up and punching a quick text to Scott and Allison. When Derek sat back down Stiles was crying. “Stiles, baby what’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe that I have missed so much.” Stiles sobbed “They will probably hate me for being gone for this long.” Derek was confused for a moment but then he sat down beside Stiles again to comfort him. 

“Stiles, they could never hate you. You are their father. You are the voice that they got to listen to everyday. They love you.” Stiles had tears dripping down his face when Derek was finished, he pulled the older man into a kiss and they both ended up laughing when they pulled apart.

“You must think I’m pretty stupid, huh?” Stiles asked peeking up at Derek through his lashes. Derek just laughed and shook his head pressing another lingering kiss to Stiles’ lips. 

“I love you.” Derek whispered against Stiles lips making the younger boy break out into a huge smile. 

Five minutes later it was Derek, Stiles and the twins all laid out on the small bed in the back room. The pack had wanted to see Stiles but they had respected that Stiles had a lot of time to catch up with both Hunter and Hayden. As well as Derek! Siles’ eyes were shining as the boys in his arms cooed and giggled as he played with them. “Oh my God they are so beautiful.” he whispered over and over as he rocked them back and forth.

…

Three days later Stiles was finally allowed to go home with Derek. He was almost back to his normal self, but he was still told to take it easy for a while until he was fully back on his feet. But of course, Stiles did not listen, when he got home he was flying through the house cleaning and checking up on everything that Derek had put together for the boys when he was gone. They had only been home about an hour but Stiles had Derek putting playpens and baby walkers together already. “Stiles, the boys are too young to be using these yet.” Derek said but he had a smile on his face as he watched Stiles dance around all of the small pieces on the floor before he plopped himself down on the floor beside Derek.

“Oh I know, but if we get them together now we won’t have to put them together later!” Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Hayden is passed out in there! He was one tired little tyke! Hunter is kinda just laying there playing with the little blanket that Scott and Allison got him!” Stiles moved his hands out over all of the tiny pieces, “Why do they make these things so hard to put together?” He chuckled as Derek ran a hand through his hair. “It’s like you have to be a college professor just to have a kid!” Stiles laughed leaning into Derek's shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the side of the older man's face.

Stiles’ head popped up when he heard a cry starting to come from the baby room. “I got him babe, you try to put ass of this together.” Stiles laughed as he stood up and started to make his way back through the mess of colorful pieces and into the baby's room. “Heyyyy Hunter.” Stiles cooed as he stood over the squirming baby. Hunter stopped fussing when he saw Stiles and instead let out a high pitched squeak. “Okay okay!” Stiles said reaching in and pulling the baby to his chest. “Are you hungry? I think Daddy made some bottles, hold on, we will have to go to the kitchen to get them.”

Making his way into the kitchen Stiles ran the bottle under the warm water as he bounced the baby in his arms. When he had it to the right temperature he shook it one more time before popping it into Hunters waiting mouth. He was startled however when two strong arms wrapped around the both of them. “You know, you look really freaking hot with that baby.” Derek purred into his ear. 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asked as he wiggled his way out of Derek’s grip. 

Derek just hummed and then looked out the window into the back yard. “Some of the pack is here.” He said without moving and Stiles nodded, knowing that Derek could probably hear them coming up the drive. “I’m going to take you out tonight, Stiles.” Derek said leaning on the counter in front of the other two boys.

“Tonight?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow. “What about the boys?”

“I am sure that they will have many willing babysitters if you just ask. I know Scott and Allison have been just dying to get their hands on them again.” Stiles laughed as the doorbell rang, he handed off Hunter to Derek to be burped as he made his way through the huge mess in the living room to answer the door.

Sure enough when the door opened most of the pack was standing outside. “Hey guys, you can come in but you will have to ignore the war zone that is our living room. Derek is attempting to build baby toys.” Stiles laughed as Scott, Allison, Ethan, Aiden, and Jackson all piled into the house. 

“Oh I am a master at building things!” Ethan declared as he walked over and picked up the directions for a baby bouncer, he sat down and got to work as Jackson came over and started helping him.

In an instant Allison and Scott both had a bay and they were bouncing with them on the couch. The rest of the pack were either cooking, on their way to the house, or building baby toys. Stiles and Derek stood in the corner pressed close together watching the rest of the group. “So, you're taking me out?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

But no one really made a move to leave just yet. “I want to build the boy’s a treehouse.” Stiles said making Derek shake his head.

“You just have a lot of crazy plans don’t you?” Derek laughed

“Well it doesn’t have to be right away.” Stiles said “I want it to be where you had started one before. Derek looked at him for a few minutes almost debating if the kid was serious or not.

But in the end he just sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips. “Whatever you want, Stiles.” HE whispered against his lips.


	20. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a while since I have done this...

Well guys... I got a message the other day about a friend finding this story... She gushed about how I should continue and end up finishing it like I always said that I might.

It has been quite a while, and I honestly haven't even looked at this story for about a year. A YEAR! 

You know, I am pretty willing to continue this story because it was so much fun writing it last year, and I can kinda see where I want to continue the plot...

So what do ya guys think?

Yay? OR Nay?

Thanks!!

~Asher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you comment and tell me if you want me to continue this or not... Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Thanks so much for reading be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think!!


End file.
